


favorite sin

by boatstoesta



Series: don't need any other hand to hold [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pool Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boatstoesta/pseuds/boatstoesta
Summary: Beca and Chloe are managing long-distance between New York and L.A. Seeing Chloe's red hair under a glowing sun, though, Beca isn't sure how much longer she can keep it up. Sequel to don’t need any other hand to hold
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: don't need any other hand to hold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846201
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	favorite sin

Beca sits on her couch, staring emptily at the TV screen. She’s been scrolling on Netflix for too long. Not even paying attention to the titles, but just pressing the little arrow over and over, watching them go by. 

It’s been six weeks. Six weeks since Beca has seen Chloe last. Six weeks since she’s run her fingers down the curve of Chloe’s back and touched the softest part of her cheek. 

This is their new normal now—stretches of distance followed by bursts of time together. A week here, a weekend there. Managing a full-time music career, running a veterinary clinic, and finding time for a long-distance relationship isn’t the easiest thing they’ve ever done. But like most things in the past decade, they do it together.

There’s an ache in her chest she’s become too familiar with, though it’s so different from what she felt before. It hurt to think of Chloe in New York when she was with Chicago. It did, it hurt like a beating. There’s a different kind of ache, though, that comes attached with knowing you could have something that’s just out of reach. And that’s what Chloe is when she’s in New York, when she’s working in her clinic and going home to her single bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. She’s out of reach. It’s something Beca hasn’t quite learned how to cope with yet. 

She stares at the TV, not wanting to pick anything to watch. Everything has a piece of Chloe in it. Every song, every movie, every episode of every show. There’s no part of her left untouched.

Her phone vibrates next to her on the couch. Picking it up, Beca opens it to her and Chloe’s text messages. 

_**Chloe:**  
Missed you like crazy today. Only three more days <3 _

She quickly types her response.

_**Beca:**  
three longest days of my life_

She sighs and stares at Chloe’s text for a minute. Beca just had dinner, which means Chloe will be going to bed soon, ready to start another early morning at the vet clinic. She reads Chloe’s message to herself three more times before her fingers find the keyboard again.

_**Beca:**  
i miss you too, chlo_

***

Chloe’s feet are dangling in the pool in Beca’s backyard. Beca watches her from the kitchen window as she does the dishes from their dinner (which Chloe aptly cooked because Beca is useless in a kitchen), finding it impossible to look away. Her flight only just touched ground a few hours ago—the start to an already too-short visit.

The way Chloe sits reminds her of that night eight months ago that changed everything. The sun is setting, and everything about the way the light falls onto her figure makes Beca’s throat tight. She isn’t sure she’ll ever get over the way Chloe’s red hair burns under the long rays of light, the way Beca sees her and is lit up herself. It makes that ache in her chest greater.

Now that she has Chloe, she often wonders how she ever waited so long to have her. There are more dishes to do, but she finds herself washing her hands off and sliding the patio door open instead. Chloe glances over her shoulder at Beca, a sweet smile on her lips. “Hi, baby,” Chloe says lightly. “Come sit with me?”

After six months Beca should be used to the cute little names Chloe calls her. She should be, but she’s not. Hearing Chloe call her ‘baby’ is still a shot to the chest every time.

“Sure,” Beca says nonchalantly. As she approaches she does her best to act like she doesn’t die until she feels Chloe’s touch. 

Chloe pats the concrete next to her, but Beca finds herself ignoring her girlfriend and sitting behind her. She scoots forward so she’s pressed against Chloe’s back and wraps her arms around Chloe’s waist. 

Beca feels Chloe’s chest inflate and deflate heavily. “Something wrong?” Beca asks.

“Not really. I just want more than a weekend, that’s all.” Her hands cover Beca’s where they rest on her stomach. “It’s like there’s always this countdown timer running in my head. Most of the time it’s how many days until I get to see you. When it isn’t that, it’s how many days until I have to say goodbye again. One timer ends, and another begins. I’m just kind of sick of getting my love on a budget is all.”

Beca presses her cheek to Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe is right, of course. There’s never enough time for everything. “You don’t have to go, you know,” Beca says quietly.

Chloe shifts uncomfortably in front of her. “Of course I do. My clinic isn’t going to run itself.”

“Sell it, then. Start one here. You can take care of the greater Los Angeles area’s yappy little rats. There’s no shortage of them, honestly.”

Beca doesn’t need to see Chloe’s face to know she’s rolling her eyes. “I can’t afford to move my practice, Beca, you know that. Not yet, at least.”

“Then let me foot the bill,” Beca tries, even though she’s sure it’ll get it shot down just like any other time she’s brought it up.

“Beca, do you have any idea how much that would cost?”

Beca rests her chin on Chloe’s shoulder. “Listen, I’m not trying to have a self-brag moment here, but it would be like a drop in the bucket at this point, Chlo.” Half of the songs from her newest album are topping charts. Needless to say, money isn’t an issue right now. “Seriously. If we don’t want to do long-distance anymore… then we shouldn’t.”

“I don’t want to take advantage of your money. I need a girlfriend, not a debit card.”

“Take advantage of me,” Beca groans. “Please. The more you do the happier I am, in fact.”

She presses her lips to Chloe’s shoulder, not kissing her, but just letting her lips rest there as she waits for Chloe to say something. Chloe hesitates, her thumb rubbing back and forth across Beca’s knuckles anxiously. “You’d really help me open a vet clinic in L.A.?”

Beca’s heart thumps hard against her chest. “Chloe, I’d do anything if it means you’re in my bed every night.”

Chloe turned her body halfway so she could look at Beca, taken aback by Beca’s forwardness. 

“Alright,” she whispers finally. 

“Alright?” Beca asks. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Chloe leans in for a light kiss. It fills Beca up with so much light she doesn’t know what to do with it all. She’s not a sunlight person, but Chloe is, and she swears Chloe’s affect is so intoxicating. “We’re doing this, huh? Does this make us Uhaul lesbians?” she teases against Beca’s lips.

“I mean, we lived together for three years in college and then shared a bed for a couple more. I don’t think this falls into any usual categories.”

Chloe chuckles. “So we aren’t Uhaul lesbians, we’re just…” she trails off, hunting for proper phrasing.

“Coming home,” Beca finishes quietly.

A massive smirk overtakes Chloe’s face. “Beca Mitchell, you softie. I’m going to tell everyone what a giant teddy bear you actually are.”

“They’ll never believe you,” Beca replies. “My resting bitch face saves my street rep every time.”

“Guess I’ll just have to start posting proof to your Instagram story. Your fans will go crazy for it. They love me. They might even love me more than they love you.”

“Real funny, Chlo,” Beca says flatly. 

Chloe isn’t altogether wrong—her fans do have a rather… intense appreciation for her. On Beca’s first trip to New York, they’d taken a selfie together outside of their old apartment building, laughing about their kitchen shower and pull-out couch. Posting it without a second thought, the tabloids freaked while Beca and Chloe went about their day. 

The next thing she knew she was getting phone calls from her publicist, reciting gossip article titles. _“Is Becsten Dead? Beca Mitchell Spotted Holding Hands with Old College Flame in New York City”_ was easily her favorite. “Becsten” was never actually a thing, and Chloe wasn’t her college girlfriend, but whatever. She and Chloe got a good laugh out of watching the gossip magazines try to figure it out.

“I can’t believe we’re really doing this,” Chloe murmurs. 

Beca smirks and leans in to press another kiss to Chloe’s lips. The kiss is meant to be brief, and it is. But the second her lips leave Chloe's, gravity pulls her back down for another. This time longer. Slower. 

It shouldn’t be this natural for someone to have such a hold on her, yet how can Chloe not? How can Beca press a quick kiss to her lips and not instantly want more? How can she want some of Chloe without wanting all of her? 

The answer is that she can’t. She wants all of Chloe and she wants her always. 

When she pulls back Chloe is gazing down at her with tumultuous eyes. Her hand runs up the length of Beca’s forearm, making Beca’s cheeks warm. 

“Chloe…” Beca starts, not even sure what she wants to say. She knows what that look means and how just powerless she is against it. Reaching down, she interlaces her fingers with Chloe’s. “Come on,” Beca murmurs, gently tugging Chloe toward the house. 

She wants to take this further. She wants Chloe writhing and moaning under her touch. She wants Chloe moving Beca’s body as she wants her, taking her in different positions, every which way. Moving location, all over the house. Beca still loving it, vocal and appreciative. 

God knows what the neighbors think.

“Wait,” Chloe says. “There’s something we’ve never done before…”

Beca waits for Chloe to finish her sentence, but she doesn’t. Instead, Beca feels herself being pulled back toward the pool, finally understanding the mischievous glint in Chloe’s eyes. “Ohhhh, no. No, no.” She plants her feet firmly. “Not happening.”

“Why not? It’s dark out now.”

“That doesn’t mean we just—” 

She’s cut off by Chloe's lips parting brazenly and taking her own. Beca hates herself for the way she melts into it, but Chloe knows exactly what buttons to press and how to press them. She’s already dragging Beca slowly back to the pool without breaking their kiss.

“You told me you would do anything to have me,” Chloe murmurs. “You told me to take advantage of you as much I like.” Her lips find Beca’s throat. “In fact, I think you even said please.”

Beca can’t help but tilt her jaw back to give Chloe better access to the part of her neck that she is lavishing with attention. “God…” Beca clears her throat in an effort to seem less affected despite the fact that her hands are snaking their way into Chloe’s hair. “I’m fairly certain I said I’d do anything to have you in my bed.” She lets her fingers tighten around Chloe’s red locks. “As for the rest of it… fuck, I have no argument. Can’t think right now,” she breathes.

“Perfect,” Chloe says as they reach the steps of the pool. Her hands slide down Beca’s body until they reach the button on the front of Beca’s shorts. “Because I have a feeling you’re really going to like this.”

There it is. Her fierce determination. Chloe doesn’t have any clue how that’s the most attractive thing about her—more than her face, her body, her clothes. It trumps everything. Even now, looking at Chloe this way, she’s filled with a desperation she can’t ever remember feeling for another person.

Beca fought herself for years, whether or not she loves Chloe. She doesn’t fight herself anymore—she knows. Not only does she know, but she gets to reap every benefit. _Every_ benefit. She lets Chloe strip her of her clothes, piece by piece until Beca is in her black lace bra and panties. 

And just like that, she’s wading into the water with Chloe willingly. Her breath is shaky, and she isn’t sure if it’s from the cool water against her belly or the consuming look in Chloe’s eyes. Sometimes when Chloe looks at her like that, it all makes sense. She knows there isn’t anything for her to be afraid of—she knows that she’s enough, that this will always be enough. 

She finds Chloe’s waist just below the waterline, their eyes locked. Chloe steps forward, and the intimacy of it makes Beca’s cheeks warm.

Sliding her hand to the back of Beca’s neck, Chloe uses it to pull Beca into her. Beca relents, letting herself float for a moment before opening her legs and wrapping them around Chloe’s waist. Now she knows just how much she’s at Chloe’s mercy. 

Chloe knows it, too, because the look in her eyes is devilish. Her hands slide slowly down Beca’s back until they’re cupping her ass and pulling her in. Lips brushing against Beca’s, Chloe murmurs, “You going to give me everything I want?”

Beca nods, swallowing the lump in her throat. Chloe’s hands slide further until her fingertips are just brushing against where her panties are slick against her wet hand. Chloe murmurs, “Good.”

Her hands slide away, though, leaving Beca to support herself in the water against Chloe’s body with her legs. 

“I missed you,” Chloe sighs, her gaze traveling over Beca’s breasts. In an instant, her hands cover them, her thumbs raking across her nipples. Beca moans quietly, letting Chloe do as she may. 

With her eyes fluttering to stay open, she says, “Did you?” Chloe answers by pulling Beca’s lace bra down and closing her lips around Beca’s nipple. Her head falls back, her eyes finally closing as Chloe’s tongue swirled around it. “Fuck, I missed you, too.”

Using her grip on Chloe’s shoulders for leverage, Beca rocks her hips against Chloe again, harder this time, feeling her wetness slide against Chloe’s skin. Without warning, Chloe answers her silent demand, her hand delving between them, past her underwater and sliding through Beca’s wetness. 

They both let out strangled moans before their mouths find each other. Beca rocks herself against Chloe’s hand, gripping the back of Chloe’s neck like a lifeline. 

Normally Beca gives Chloe complete control even when her body is screaming for release. Now, though, it’s no longer about Chloe taking what she wants. Chloe stills, staring, watching as Beca gets herself off on her. Wrapped around her, grinding against her. Using her hand to give her cunt what it needs. 

Her legs are shaking when Beca gives in to her release with one last hard thrust, her throat raw with Chloe’s name on her lips.

Chloe slowly withdraws her hand, and Beca immediately feels its absence. Beca is almost limp in the water, and she’s sure if it wasn’t for Chloe she’d have drowned by now. 

“Wrap your arms around me again,” Chloe murmurs into Beca’s ear. Beca’s forehead falls against Chloe’s shoulder for a moment. She’s still panting from her orgasm, and everything is still hazy around the edges. When Beca doesn’t move, Chloe whispers an encouraging, “Baby.”

At Chloe’s soft insistence, Beca finds the mental and physical power to do it. Her legs tighten around Chloe’s waist again, her arms trembling as they slide around her neck. She feels the drag of the water against her skin as Chloe moves them to the shallow end of the pool, the water getting lower and lower on her body. 

She doesn’t realize what’s happening until she’s being set on the edge of the pool. Her hands move back to prop herself up as Chloe lowers herself back down, her hot mouth meeting her aching cunt.

“Jesus, Chloe,” Beca moans, her head falling back. Chloe’s tongue swipes over Beca’s clit with a desperate need that drives Beca at full speed toward her second orgasm. The way Chloe wants her to feel good, the way she won’t settle for anything less, is so painfully hot. 

Her mouth is open, gasping for breath, her soft moans mixing with the ones Chloe is making as she buries her tongue inside her. Chloe allows her only a few strokes before sliding back up and settling over her clit. 

Within moments Beca is unraveling under her again. There’s no beginning and no end to her response, only a continuous shudder that peaks over and over.

As soon as Beca is able to, she opens her heavy eyelids to see Chloe staring at her with flushed cheeks and a look of pure wonderment on her face. There’s something so wretchedly pure about it. 

“I want to make you come,” Beca murmurs through her post-orgasmic bliss. She forces herself up, her legs shaking as she stands. Chloe is below her in the pool now, looking up with still-awed eyes that make Beca’s heart clench.

Walking over to the steps, she extends a hand that Chloe quietly takes. They make it as far as the living room when Beca stops. She doesn’t need a bed, she just needs a flat surface. 

Her fingers find the clasp to the soaking-wet bra Chloe stepped into the pool wearing. “Let me do this for you,” Beca says as a hand slides between their bodies, moving unquestionably into the wetness she knows she caused.

“Please, I’m so close already,” Chloe whines. 

“Lie down.” 

Chloe wastes no time, stripping off her panties and lying flat on her back. For a moment Beca allows herself to be distracted by soft curves and smooth skin. But when she meets Chloe’s eyes, the way Chloe’s eyes are on Beca doing the same thing drives her to the couch.

A soft breath escapes from her lips as Beca settles on her stomach. Chloe lays beneath her, open and inviting. Beca finally lowers her mouth, almost in disbelief when her tongue finally meets Chloe, at just how badly she wants this. She flicks her tongue over Chloe over and over again, feeling her own wetness as a mere afterthought. Her only concern right now is Chloe. Her arms wrap under Chloe’s thighs and grip her hips, holding her there as Chloe bucks up against her face. 

“Fuck, Beca.” Her fingers slide into Beca’s hair. She loves when Chloe does this—the way she pulls harder when it feels good, the way Beca _wants_ to make her pull harder.

Too soon, Chloe is shuddering beneath her and cursing her name. It doesn’t matter that they’re inside now—Beca knows the neighbors overheard what just happened. Chloe is shamelessly loud, and Beca doesn’t care at all who hears.

She rests her cheek on Chloe’s thigh. They’re both panting and exhausted, their muscles slack with the rapture and unending mystery of what they’ve just done. Beca wonders if she’ll ever stop wanting Chloe this badly, but as she tilts her head up to meet Chloe’s blissful eyes, she knows she never will.

“Come up here,” Chloe finally murmurs. Beca nods against her thigh and lifts herself unsteadily. Chloe rolls over just long enough for her to lie down, and then rolls herself back over so she’s draped across Beca. They share a soft kiss, Chloe making sure to place a featherlight one against Beca’s nose.

Beca glances down. “You left a bite mark,” she says quietly, brushing her fingers along her inner thigh.

“Yeah, well, you’ve got something on your chin.”

Beca rolls her eyes and wipes Chloe’s wetness from her face. “That’s beside the point.”

Chloe lowered her lips to kiss her jaw. “What, is this the part where I’m supposed to say I’m sorry?”

“No,” Beca murmurs, glancing down to the mark again. “I just find it interesting that I don’t even remember you doing that.”

For a long while they’re quiet, just breathing together, feeling their heart rates slow. As it does, the deep pull of slumber looms. Beca massages slow circles into the back of Chloe’s neck. 

It isn’t long before Chloe sighs and murmurs in a sleepy voice, “Love you, Bec.”

She still has questions floating through her mind. How soon they can get Chloe here for good, what they have to do to make this happen. But she knows this is one thing she doesn’t need to ask herself—not about this. They both tasted what it’s like to live without the other, and it’s terrifying. She hasn’t stopped being afraid every time Chloe leaves, and that feeling never ends until she comes back.

Her hand continues its ministrations softly. “Love you, too, Chlo,” she whispers.

Her mind drifts to that girl she was when she was just eighteen, when Chloe had inserted herself so permanently into her life. 

The vulnerability she normally feels when recalling that time in her life is gone now. Whether it’s the fact that she’s older, maybe wiser, or simply that she’s accepted it for what it is, she doesn’t know. Whatever it is, she just knows she feels at peace with it. All of it, the entire long and twisting path it took to arrive at this place. 

Her chest fills with a deep breath and the feeling that soon Chloe won’t ever have to leave again.


End file.
